Avalu
by Archernar
Summary: A funny and short story about life.This isn't quite actually greek mythology,but since they haven't such category as Egyptian Mythology,I didn't know where else to put it. At least it is some kind of Mythology :P Enjoy and please R&R!


A/N: I just couldn't resist myself to write a cat- story. I got the idea of the word "Avalon" and just somehow, I came up for this story and wrote it up in a my personal record time (10 minutes! Damn I'm good… :) ) Enjoy the story and please, please R&R!

- Archernar

* * *

Avalu 

"Once upon a time, when there were witches and wizards, dragons and unicorns…there were also a clan of cats, who had the ability of talking to each other, and they also possessed a magnificent ultimate wisdom. They knew, what had happened in the past, at the present and even, that what will happen in the future…" A black-striped cat listened to what her intimate friend was telling. It was really a fascinating story, yet she had noticed a lot of errors in it.

"Look, dear Lindsay. I know you're very intellectual and real expert of these things, but you're still a human, and if I were you, I'd suggest to myself to leave the whole thing. I mean, you can't honestly believe in that rubbish. How many times have I told you, there have never been dragons or wizards, nor unicorns either. And besides, witches were only a group of women, who studied botany and astrology and dedicated their lives to the full knowledge. It's true; they could speak with us. But their low ability to assimilate our very complicated language permitted them only for very standard phrases. It really was a nightmare to talk to them. You had always to tell your phrase twice, before they could understand it completely," said the black-striped cat. But it was no use, and Avalu knew it. Gone were those days, when humans could speak with cats. Avalu kind of missed it, even if it sometimes had seemed very annoying and so, it had also been really interesting to talk with other species than just cats.

An orange-colored cat ambled into the room and sat down beside Avalu.

" Any news?" He-cat asked sniffing the air.

"Nope." Avalu said and asked back. "And you? How are things going? Did Eridna's clan find the scroll?"

"No they haven't found it yet. I hope they'll find it soon, because the time is running out." The orange-colored cat answered and turned to leave.

"But Althalan, the legend is only a bedtime-story. You know it. But what if they'll discover the whole thing?" Avalu asked her friend.

"If you won't shout it out to everyone, they won't discover anything. The process is inevitable and we both know it. At least they can die proud of themselves, even if we don't find the ancient spell of eternal life. Maybe death is really an ok thing, you never know. Those who have died once, haven't come back to tell how it looks like, there under..." Althalan grinned and slip out, under an open window.

Avalu didn't really care about what would happen. If she'll have to die, she would first spend her last day normally. Walks at the national park, visits to her family and friends, a gourmet- dinner, and of course, a relaxing nap on a big tree.

Avalu didn't understand why all people thought that if a cat was in the tree, it meant that it had to be taken back down, because it was afraid to descend by itself. That wasn't true at all. Cats have never been afraid of anything, so why do they now have to be afraid of some stupid trees. Maybe some little kitties were so dumb, not knowing how to descend from a tree, but it didn't mean that all the cats were like them, Avalu thought frustrated. But she didn't think about it too long. She said good-bye to her human friend and left the place the same way as her cat-friend had just left.

A few minutes later Avalu was walking at the park. It was nice there. The sun shone and a fresh wind blew softly on her face. Avalu saw a plain-gray colored cat, walking towards her.

" Hi kitty-cat. How are you doing? You don't seem to be aware of this day's specialty."

"Nice to see you too, Dandy. Unfortunately, to you, I'm fully aware of everything." Avalu said in a polite voice.

"Eridna's clan didn't find the spell. We are all going to die." The gray cat said in a serious tone.

"Well that's a pity. Just when I started to have fun." Avalu said ironically. Dandy smiled at her.

"Well. I guess this is a good-bye. It was a pleasure to know you high-priestess Avalu." Dandy said and nodded her head.

"It was also my pleasure to know you, priestess Dandelily." Avalu said. The gray cat continued her walk, and so did Avalu.

She and her fiancée Althanan, were the most powerful cats in the world. While Althanan commanded the cats and governed them, Avalu's occupation was to teach cat's to use their ancient powers and abilities.

That's why Avalu wasn't afraid of death.

She found a big old oak tree, climbed on it and lay down on a strong branch. It was time for her sweet nap. Avalu thought about the scroll, which would never be found. It really only had been a false story. Every century, all cats had to die, but even Avalu didn't know why. Althanan had never told her. But yes, they would all die, except Avalu and Althanan. They would never die. Cat-gods didn't usually die.

* * *

A/N: So, did you like it? Please RR! Thanks and see ya soon:)

- Archernar


End file.
